The Dragonborn's Fury
by PeopleAreSoPettyAndTiny-Thor
Summary: The dragonborn's had enough with Ulfric's racist ways and decides to have a little chat with him, he doesn't really help though. Female dragonborn and Gelebor, just friendship/family with Ulfric. Rated T for some swearing and stuff I suppose.


**Hey here's another Skyrim oneshot, I wrote most of it ages ago but I couldn't think of an ending until today, so here it is. And if anyone is reading who're following Ticking Time Bombs or The Fight Within, I am working on them but I've got evil writers block and a load of GCSE exams (17 of them to be exact) so it's gonna take awhile but I'm getting there. I hope you enjoy guys, I'd really appreaciate it if you could leave me a review and sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Skyrim or the Elder Scroll's series or anything, it'd end up being either way to gory or romantic or the dragonborn would end up like some superhero with a pet dragon, see I don't own it.**

* * *

"Ulfric!" The dragonborn yelled as she stormed into the Palace of the Kings, the wise people inside the building scattered out of her way and close to the door, less they get shouted or bashed aside. The dragonborn was furious, she wouldn't be focused on not killing the people around her with her voice. She wouldn't be worried about restraining herself since Ulfric was practically a Grey-beard, so he'd be able to hold his own.

"What is the meaning of this Eva?" Ulfric himself yelled at Eva as she stomped up to him, all theif training forgotten in her anger. She completely ignored Ulfric's bewildered and annoyed looks in favour of standing infront of him and shaking with anger.

"We need to talk, NOW!" She shouted, and almost let loose a dragon shout at the same time, her control really was crap when she was angry.

Ulfric leaned back on his throne and simply raised an eyebrow at her, this only served to anger her further.

"Alone, like now!"

When Ulfric made no attempt to move or even reply, Eva whirrled around on the rest in the room and glared at them. Some took the hint and legged it out into Windhelm, while others were either brave, stupid or fucking huge gossips and stayed put.

Eva growled a growl which reverbrated around the whole palace, causing even Ulfric to shift uncomfortably and with a mischevious look mixed with danger as she sucked in a breath and charged the group left. The people left finally realised that Eva was dangerous and very, very pissed off and that they should have left when they got the warning.

As she charged Eva noticed someone open the door and decided to take advantage of it, she smirked at the group who went white, even Galmar went for the door as the angry woman ran at them head first.

"FUS RO DAH!" She shouted and blew them all out the door, without serious injury (which she was proud of) and swiftly slammed the doors shut behind them and quickly locked it and barred it with a nearby bench which she hefted over easily.

"If you wanted to get me alone you only had to ask." Ulfric said with a smirk and glint in his eyes.

"I did ask, and not in that way." she muttered mutinously as she stalked back up infront of Ulfric, where he sat sprawled out on his throne. Eva stood with her arms crossed over her chest and glared daggers at the high king, who only stared back at her annoyed, slightly amused and confused.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You are the meaning of this," she said as she paced infront of him, taking every opportunity to glare at him "you and your racist ways." she spat as she turned once more to kill him with her eyes, the dark black orbs sparking with her passion.

"What?" he shouted "Skyrim is the home of Nords, and you faught for it beside me Stormblade, why now?"

"You send troops out like that," she clicked her fingers "for any Nord in so much as a tiny little skirmish." she argued as the pace of her pacing increased so much that she was leaving tiny tendrils of fire behind her. "Yet when Khajiit or Argonians or any other race is being murdered and their children being killed and their women raped then murdered, you do nothing."

Ulfric opened his mouth to interrupt, Eva gave him no such chance.

"Where do you think I've been for the last three weeks?"

"Um-"

"I've been single handedly saving your people, the ones who you won't admit are yours. There's nothing wrong or different about them. Who gives a damn if they have tails, pointed ears or scales, or have darker or lighter skin, we are all sons and daughters of Skyrim."

"Only Nords are the children of Skyrim, not the other tripe that fills the slums of our home!"

Ulfric realised that he'd said completely the wrong thing, at entirely the wrong time and this was one of the few times that Ulfric had been afraid in his life. Before Eva had been alive and positively vibrating with her fire and anger. Now she'd gone completely and utterly cold, and her eyes were black, lost of the fire before, now they were emotionless, without spark and dead, as if Eva was no longer in her body. And now he realisied that Eva was even angrier than before, so much angrier than he thought was possible at all.

Eva started towards him, and Ulfric realised that he was in danger and he'd defend himself, like he allways would, but they all knew that Eva was a formidable fighter, not to mention all the weapons, spells, shouts and people on her side.

"Eva," Ulfric tried as he noticed the tell tale signs of Eva rifling through her shout vocabulary, searching for the right one. He watched as she paused and seemed to settle on a desicion, suddenly Eva leapt forward and grabbed his left ear and twisted it violently and snarled.

* * *

Galmar and Brunwulf Free-Winter, stood outside the palace, ears pressed to the doors and smiling and wincing at the yelps that Eva was extracting from Ulfric as she used the methods of 'torture' that mothers and sisters used on sons and brothers.

* * *

"Ulfric," Eva said quietly as she stood infront of him, looking a little nervous as she fidgited with the hem of her cloak. "Can I speak with you in private please?"

"Yes of course." He said as he got up and followed her out of the main rooms and into his quarters, he wouldn't put up a fight with following her, he could still feel the pain pulsing through his ear from all that time ago.

"Look, I'm meeting hi- someone in a bit and- um, uh." She spluttered, he hadn't seen her like this before, she was nervous and even a little scared.

"Eva, are you meeting _him _today?" Ulfric smiled at the woman he'd come to think of as a sister to him. She'd been seeing someone over the past few months, she was allways blushing and giggling like a love-struck teenager, it allways made him smile to see her happy.

"Yes I am, and I, um... Uhhh..."

"Eva, spit it out, you know you can tell me anything." Ulfric balked as he saw the glint in Eva's eyes "Not that! I have no desire to know what you get up to with men Eva."

"Well you did walk in on me an-"

"EVA!" Ulfric yelled as he covered his ears with his hands, and screwed his eyes shut against the mental images that he'd tried so hard to delete, while Eva doubled over laughing at his expense.

"Well anyway, I wanted your opinion on how I look."

She took off her cloak and revealed the dress she was wearing underneath, it was quite a shock to see her wearing a dress, she generally wore blood covered armor made of dragonbones and weapons of daedra hearts. But now she looked amazing, and it was a good job they saw eachother as brother and sister only.

"You look amazing Eva." Ulfric smiled at her, he knew how much _he _meant to her.

"Thank you Ulfric, and please behave, I really want this to work out and he needs to meet the man who's like a brother to me. He isn't a Nord, and I know you've gotten better about it and you've been helping those that you didn't consider as your people. But please be nice, I love him and he loves me, so there's no need to be over-protective big brother."

"I know and I will but, can't promise anything about not being over-protective, that's my role." Ulfric warned with a smile, Eva just grinned.

"Eva," Galmar smiled in his gruff manly way "He's here."

* * *

Eva smiled at Ulfric, and adjusted her cloak so it fell open and just stayed on while leaving her dress on show. The blood-red, sleeveless dress clung to every curve of her curvy and firm body, while the neck-line showed off her cleavage and the Amulet of Mara that rested on her chest.

"Do I look allright?" She asked Ulfric, worrying with a curl of her black hair.

"You look great. Oh but," He said as he smiled at his little sister, he then turned around and reached into a chest on a nearby table. He pulled out a silver and sapphire circlet and placed it carefully on Eva's head in her coal black curls. "There perfect, it was my mother's."

"Thank you brother." She was so glad that he was being supportive, he really had improved in his attitude towards other races.

* * *

Ulfric watched as Eva and the Snow Elf, Knight-Paladin Gelebor, who'd asked him to call him Gelebor, walked away down the hall. Earlier when Eva had walked away to talk with Galmar, he'd asked Ulfric if it would be allright with him if he asked Eva to marry him. Ulfric said yes of course, the Snow Elf made his little sister happy and if she was happy then that's all he cared about. Plus it was easy for everyone to see how in love they were, Gelebor couldn''t keep his eyes off of her and she was the same with him.

"So, I've got something I want to ask you-" He heard Gelebor say to Eva. Ulfric turned to leave them to it, not before he caught a glimpse of Eva walking away in her fancy dress arm in arm with Gelebor, and her blood splattered mace of Molag Bal bouncing on her hip as she walked.

He walked away chuckling to himself, she may be wearing a posh dress and his mother's circlet, but she'd allways be a warrior and the dragonborn.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**People Are So Petty And Tiny (it's a Thor quote from the Avengers)**

**x**


End file.
